With out the Boy
by SuperChocolateGirl
Summary: With out destruction, what else would she do? Find love? I may have accidentaly made FP meaner then she actually is. ; Rated T just to be safe.
1. Before the Boy

Sometimes she would lie in bed, and wonder what she had been doing with her life. Did she have a purpose? She had always been told her purpose was destruction, but there had to be more to life than other people's misery.

Who was she kidding? That's why she _lives._ With out destruction, _what else would she do? Find love?_

Hahaha. No.

She got up and walked out to over look her kingdom. It was truly a beautiful place, once you get past the fact that all outsiders would burn to death in it. But how long would it seem this beautiful?

She was bored of it. The place that was once so beautiful was now ugly. Over there a citizen had said he wished he lived in a different kingdom, because the princess killed his wife.

She killed him.

In that part of the kingdom, a pair of merchants were talking about her behind her back, thinking she wouldn't see or hear.

She killed them.

Over there, somebody said she had anger issues.

Hahaha.

He's dead now.

A kingdom filled of bitter sweet memories. _But there's really no need for those._

After her incredible out burst and failed attempt to destroy her own kingdom, the princess was locked up inside a barrier of glass, almost like something you would put a candle in.

"I'm very proud of you," her father had said. "But there's no flaming way I'd be able to afford to replace the entire kingdom. Things happen, darling."

As you can probably tell, the princess was less than pleased. She sat in the imprisonment for days. When one day, a visitor peeked her interest.

"I am Sir Jake, Baron of the Grasslands!"

...

"Prince of the Grasslands.."

...

"Same age as your daughter!'

'A prince? Interesting.'

She thought, smiling. A prince...

'...My prince.'

Welp, that's it folks. Flame Princess before she met Finn. There's not much more to write, considering after this it's just the rest of Incedium(?) and Hot to Touch. But if you think I should write more or this story, or if you think I should write a Finn x FP fanfic, just leave it in a review and I'll make it!

Hope you liked this story! **-Carly3**


	2. A Cool Vampire and a Hot Princess

Honestly? She didn't feel that different. Or, at least not since the last time they met. Maybe...she could try to be nicer? She _was_ evil, but why not give it a go? Wait, what? Is she _already _saying she 'was' evil instead of she _'is' _evil? No, no no. She didn't know just yet whether she was or she is. All she knew is that she needed to learn to be nicer. What if she lashes out on Finn and hurts him? Even if they can't be together, she still doesn't want to hurt him.

Okay. Enough thinking. She had to start training instead. She decided to start with something fairly easy, like complimenting somebody.

She saw a light coming out of a cave.

"Interesting...Maybe someone's in here?"

As she walked further inside, she saw a small house. She made sure her flames weren't to high, so that she wouldn't burn this person's house down. She softly knocked on the door.

The door was answered by a crimson haired teenager. The girl had greyish skin, and wore a purple tank top, a black skirt, and striped stockings that went up to her thighs.

"Well hey there, Fiery."

"M-Marceline? "

Flame Princess decided right there and then that going in that cave was the absolute worst decision she could have made.

Marceline laughed. "Isn't it nice to see you wanna visit your good friend Marci! Haven't seen you since I was banished from your kingdom. But come on, I was just having fun!"

"You were hula-hooping on blocked off property, and making my ears bleed with your _horrible _'rock and roll' and 'bass' or...what ever you called it. It may have been fun for you, but you were banished for being disrespectful."

"Says the one who tried to destroy her own kingdom."

"Oh, shut up! You should be _greatful _that I've come here to do nice stuff."

"Nice stuff?"

"I, uh, I mean..I like your...socks."

"Phht- That was weak!"

"I'm sorry!" Flame Princess pouted, crossing her arms. "I guess I can only be nice when I'm around Finn after all..."

Marceline widened her eyes. "Wait, what? You know Finn?"

The Princess suddenly started to blush. "Yes, but-"

"Oh my glob, could it be? The all-mighty princess of every thing destructive is in _love?"_ She exclaimed, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She put her hands on Flame Princess's shoulders.

"Go to him. Do it."

"What? No. And how are you not screaming in pain right now?"

Marceline took her hands off. "A little burn won't hurt me. Besides, I sort of like the pain."

"..You're so creepy."

"That's the point!" She said, and mutated her face into a scary one that resembled a bat's.

Flame Princess left, deciding that staying would be a waste of time.

She blushed, thinking about what Marceline had said

"Stupid vampire...it's _like, not love._"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**There you go, folks! Chapter 2, based after Hot To Touch.**

**Thank you people who reviewed! I luff you!**

**Yes, I know, the chapter is pretty much just her talking to Marceline. But don't worry, I'm going to make Chapter 3 once Burning Low comes out.**

**And if any of you don't remember, in Marceline's very first appearence on the show, she mentions hoola-hooping in the fire kingdom. So yeah, that's why she would know Flame Princess.**

**So, any who, I hope ya'll enjoyed it! R&R is appreciated.**

**xoxo, SuperChocolateGirl.**


End file.
